deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucy (Elfen Lied) vs Steve (Minecraft)
Description Minecraft Vs Elfen Lied! One is a master at building and reshapes the world with there own mind of imagination and the other one was our unfortunate waif- I mean Diclonius Queen who is destined to bring mankind to extinction. Which two isolated protagonists will survive? Lucy or Steve? Interlude ... Please12killme: Yes! Lucy, the psychopathic teenage girl who's killed powerful opponents like Carnage from Marvel. ... GudamaZarid: And Steve, the survivor of Minecraft, a legendary builder, imaginary crafter and tactical pvp. Please12killme: He's GudamaZarid and I'm Please12killme. GudamaZarid: And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armour, and Skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle. Please12killme: Wait! *looks at the audience* Let's be honest here this is DEATH battle because it's about a battle to the death and not who's stronger. Logic triumph over. (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻ GudamaZarid: Well... that makes sense, you debunked their misconception *clap clap clap*. Let's face it is a reason why the many battles discontinued it is about DEATH not who's stronger and the fact that who survives wins. Lucy (Elfen Lied) Boomstick: Wiz it seems we're involved in a challenge. Wiz: Who is the combatant and who invited us? Boomstick: An anime/manga waifu Lucy from Elfen Lied and people who invited us are Please12killme and GudamaZarid Please12killme: Hi! Boomstick we're beer pal now. GudamaZarid: Did drunkards increase?! Boomstick: What's your problem with beers? GudamaZarid: Nothing. Just... remembered my dark past :c Please12killme: Just continue the analysis right now!!! GudamaZarid: You don't have to shout nearby >_< Boomstick: Ok... *cough* Lucy, the messed up murder lady from Elfen Lied. Please12killme: No P I R A C Y !i!i!i! Boomstick: *Ugh!!* ''-Displays Replay-'' Lucy (Replay Analysis) Boomstick: Hey, let's watch her kill some more people. *first blood Blinds Bandou. *double kill Phases arm through man's body and rips out his heart. *triple kill *quadra kill *Bloodthirsty (5 kills): 50xp *Merciless (10 kills): 100xp Kills more people. *triple kill * Total: 130xp ''-End Replay-'' Please12killme: Well that was a powerful combatant... GudamaZarid: *stares speechlessly* Boomstick: Well it seems you guys enjoyed watching our series. *stares them blankly* Please12killme: True we did... so we should do our own analysis tho. GudamaZarid: Sure. *stand up and walk toward the desk and then reads the character profiles* Profile: *Name: Lucy, Kaede, Nyu. *Classification: Diclonius (a kind of mutant). *Age: 17 *Gender: Female Powers and Abilities: *Superhuman Physical Characteristics via her vectors. *Telekinesis her vectors. *Regeneration (Mid. Regenerated her missing hand, and regenerated from a sniper shot to the head). *Levitation/Pseudo-Flight (Can use her vectors to levitate from the ground). Jumps up a cliff face using her arms. (Vectors are moving like invisible spider legs: seen on c087/10/11/12) *Intangibility for her vectors and through that durability negation. Phase through rock. *Minor Disease Manipulation (Can infect humans with the Diclonius Virus). *Weather Manipulation (Generated a Storm). Made a storm cause reasons. EoS: 13 vectors (seen on: c102/11), 25 (seen on: c102/12). *Radiation Manipulation (Was stated that her vectors generated neutrons). *Biological Manipulation (Pieced the cells inside Kouta's body to heal his bullet wounds). Saved Kouta - this in combination with resurrecting Bando (probably, he was very dead) and saving the Director's daughter (cave was flooded and 2km underwater, how else does one explain the sudden lack of water) are probably what pushed her over the limit. Her power was meant to kill humans not save them. Sinks an island (her arms extended roughly 2km). First use of her vectors was to avenge her puppy. Vector(s): *Enhanced Senses Diclonii appear to be able to sense each other's vectors to some degree. Most Humans cannot see them. Kouta's little sister Kanae claimed to have seen Lucy's vectors at the festival, but it remains unclear how. *Explosion Manipulation via her extreme frequency vectors (Can vibrate them at a high frequency to turn them into bombs) *Pseudo-Force-Field_Generation by making a barrier out of multiple vectors. (Form: Long Horns) Feat: *'Blocked Air Force's S.L.A.M:' 500mph (805km/h) w/ 1000lbs explosive yield. 8-C AP 0.453592t and traveling at Hypersonic speed (1800.73m/s = Mach 5.4353456). (seen on: c103/12) *Intelligence: Isn't so stubborn that she won't use a gun & Tricks a guard into thinking he got a message and kills him. Silent killer. Can kill efficiently if she so chooses (Another Diclonius does something like this and tears off nerves). *Speed: Evades getting shot in the head point blank (she (Nyuu) would have died but Lucy came out). Catches a bullet (once again this is a nice timely switch between Lucy and Nyuu). Another Diclonius, but Lucy should be able to replicate this, launches herself across the city. *Survivability: Got shot in the head, by a sniper and fell off a cliff - unsure how much of an impact the metal plating she had, but it was armor piercing. Survives a bomb - this did break her horns temporarily making Nyuu the dominant personality. Normally Dicloni go into a coma from this. Lucy regrew her horns twice. When Nyuu found out about Lucy, she attempted suicide, she survived cause Dicloni can regen, or at least heal at accelerated rates. While they don't have many durability feats as of such, they do however trade punches with the vectors which can easily take out walls, and buildings if required. Phases: *'Base:' 2-4 (anime/manga) up to 13 vectors. Freq: Low to High. **Vector: 2m length. **AP: 9-A Small Building level (Manga, caused an explosion that created a large hole through a four-story building well before the events of the first chapter). **Reaction Speed: Supersonic+ 0.0006 (Mach 2.47). Diverting bullets. Deflects bullets. Destroys Jets. Destroys launched missile. **Weakness: Her horns control her vectors; damaging her horns will cripple her powers. These horns can grow back, but very slowly. **Lifting Strength(Vectors): Class 25. Uproots a tree. Rips off secretary's head with her bare hands. As a kid, tosses a grown man into the ceiling. Rips out the floor (also does it fast enough not to get shot). *'Long Horns:' 2-28 vectors. Freq: Extreme. **Vector: 5m length. **AP: 8-C Building level (0.453592t). **Reaction Speed: likely higher than in Base. **Weakness: Her horns control her vectors; damaging her horns will cripple her powers. These horns can grow back, but very slowly. Low Stamina. **Lifting Strength(Vectors): At least Class 25, likely higher. **Feat: Takes out helicopter. **2nd Form: *'Pre-Melting (After losing long horns):' 10-28 vectors. Freq: Extreme. **Vector: 2km+ length. **Vector Behavior: 5m. She can't use her longer vectors immediately (seen on: c087/17/18) but she could when she decided to concentrate her focus on to lengthen her vectors (Drilled a 2+ kilometer deep hole through the bedrock of a small island, causing an explosion that triggered a 30+ meter tall wave/ tsunami and then later sank it completely via chain reaction). She could leghten her vectors with low frequencies (seen on: c087/30). Count: 12,17,28 and then boom!. But her power is limited to her physical being and it's not infinite (seen on: c090/11). **AP: City Block '''level (15.26t, img). Destroys most of a building. Size of destruction. Counters Anna (seen on: c090/12/13). (Alita54: I've been told your average building is like, 80% hollow. So 20% of that energy would apply to lucy's actual destructive power). **Feat AP: '''Town level (≈31kt, img). (Note: This research is based on Screwattack, stated by Wiz: "Remember that time she hit an island so hard, she caused a 9.2 magnitude earthquake and a one hundred foot tall tidal wave? Such a feat would require an enormous amount of explosive energy, approximately 31,000 tons of TNT, similar to the bomb that hit Hiroshima.") **Environmental Destruction: Town level (74.81526kt). (Note: However this is just environmental destruction, the explosion wouldn't be in a single point but drilled 2km+ through the bedrock of a small island but the island sank as a result of this attack though. Lucy didn't outright destroy/sink it on her own it was more of a chain reaction sort of thing). **Reaction Speed: Hypersonic (1800.73m/s, Mach 5.4353456). Dodges Anna, (seen on: c087/24/25). **Lifting Strength(Vectors): Class 50 (75-ton boulder/Tosses a big rock). **Weakness: Her power is limited, she can't use it as often as she wants and how she wants. Her power has to come from somewhere, and eventually entropy wins. **Feat: Kills Anna (Anna: Melting EoS, Human width vector). *'Melting EoS (Very angry/out of control):' 13-25-28 vectors. Freq: Extreme. **Vector: Room width (seen on: c102/15), Building width can capable of reaching out into outer space. (Her vectors can be as wide as buildings, and reach into outer space, except that's about when Lucy reaches her limit. ''(seen on: c105/13/14)). But not all sizes of vectors are same (seen on: c105/14/15). **Vector Behavior: At this point her vectors are like branches (seen on: c102/18) and generated a storm (seen on: c102/11/12/c104/4). Destroys building in the city. **AP: possibly '''Country level' (It was stated that the vectors were for physically destroying mankind, additionally she thought her final attack(s) would kill everyone. Says she'll destroy the earth???? - Technically it is kinda believable, since the way the vectors work is if they can pass through it, they can destroy/kill/hurt it. And her vectors at the end were very long. It's most likely referring that she can probably do enough damage to the earth to make it uninhabitable. Not sure about legit busting though.). **Attack Speed: Massively Hypersonic (196697.5m/s, Mach 593.714156). **Lifting Strength(Vectors): Likely Class T. **Weakness: Slowly melts herself (seen on: c102/19/c103/3/5/6/c103/18/19/13/c106/16). She used more power at a time than she was supposed to and it ate her body. (Note: she would die within few minutes by continuously attacking at high power). Can be killed one-shot at this point. **Final Out of control (seen on: c105/9/12/13) but regain control eventually. **Feat: Stops a missle and shields Kouta from the explosion (seen on: c103/11). Destroys battleships. Destroys buildings in the city. Destroys helicopter and more buildings. GudamaZarid: Alright that. *phew* Please12killme: Your finally finished! *smile at him* Boomstick: We did harder than that. Wiz: Oh boy! Please12killme: Wanna fight me mate? GudamaZarid: *raise a double hand gun and pointed it to them* going somewhere? not a chance you two back off and go to that room and then disguise yourselves as us! Wiz: Aw s- Please12killme: Don't you dare utter a slur words. *draws katana* Wiz: -showing off and you guys should stop breaking our reality. '*poof* *both katana and guns disappear* GudamaZarid: they thought our analysis would be gone a threat Please12killme: *pfft* right it'd be GONE dis-ARMing us. Boomstick: You will gone ARMY-ing offense. Wiz: stop the puns and it's HORRORble. GudamaZarid: *looks at the camera and throw it outside* ... *falling* ... *now it dropped* ... *A pink haired girl figure standing beside the camera, she was looking at someone* Lucy: "When you're miserable, you need something that is even more miserable than you to feel good about yourself." Steve (Minecraft) GudamaZarid: Steve is a Minecrafter who woke up in the middle of nowhere. Please12killme: Yeah right. In the land of Blocks. Minecraft. GudamaZarid: People who didn't play Minecraft wouldn't think of Steve from Minecraft would be capable of a lot of feats. Please12killme: Tho- wait Boomstick what are you doing there? Boomstick: Reading this fanfic *he's holding a book title: Minecraft By: Vmwvi* Please12killme: Oh wow such reference. So it's official you read FANFICTION. Boomstick: How would you know? I'm your OC deal with it. Please12killme: *rolls his eyes* GudamaZarid: Lemme say a note: all damage was based on Normal difficulty. Alright continue. Please12killme: Though being popular don't mean you are strong but Steve is an entirely different story. Steve is not very known much. Be astonish readers he's would be capable of a lot of feats and has shown great abilities in combat more than you think. He can be very powerful throughout his journey as he explored every various biome. There are 64 biomes in the Overworld, 1 in The Nether and 5 in The End, bringing the total number to 70 different biomes. GudamaZarid: He lived alone in a dangerous world and no one helps him but himself. He is forever alone! Please12killme: But he has been given an ability to survive. The Inventory is a dimensional storage was Steve uses to manage items and blocks he carries. Add up at most stacks in every slot as capacity was 2304 normally + 64 (off-hand) = 2368 items total of capacity. Regardless of the size & weight of items, it's Dimensional Storage. His inventory can contain life. Unstackable items should be non-canon since people are mad at gamemechanics though. One would agree with unstackable mechanics a canon doesn't matter because if you can't contain 38 brewed potions but you could contain 64 blocks so it's not applicable to logic when Steve was in the real world. Steve could freely access stored items and perceive what's inside inventory via Mind or Interface. Crafting grid slots Please12killme: Crafting is the method by which many items and blocks are made in Minecraft. In order to craft something, Steve must move items from their inventory to a crafting grid. A 2×2 crafting grid can be accessed from Steve's inventory. It seems Steve's crafting ability had altered items and blocks for certain uses. GudamaZarid: He alters physics on his assets: gravity for building architectures, physics for an infinite source of water, acceleration to oppose fall damage, attraction/repulsion on slimeblock, etc... Please12killme: It's not infinite right? GudamaZarid: He could freely alter between the way physics applies to him and physics of reality to a certain degree. He couldn't change the power or strength of physics. He is only limited to Minecraft physics. see Please12killme: He is capable of doing some things in survival mode. So how he could craft? GudamaZarid: For some items, the arrangement of their ingredients on the crafting grid is unimportant. These are commonly known as shapeless recipes. On the other hand, many materials must have their ingredients placed in the correct relative positions on the crafting grid. These are commonly known as shaped recipes. Please12killme: Just how strong is Steve in lifting strength? GudamaZarid: Steve can carry a ludicrous amount of weight. You can't say that it's just a human when Steve already does things that are physically impossible for a normal human. One cubic meter of water weighs 1000kg but other blocks are even heavier, Gold is 19.3 times as dense as water. A single block of gold (1m^3) weighs 19300kg. Please12killme: But is it Gold be the heaviest item on Minecraft? GudamaZarid: No, that honor would go to Anvil, at 27121.556kg. (7874 / 9) * 31 = Anvil weight. While iron isn't the densest material, the amount of iron in a single anvil is heavier than a single gold block. Please12killme: One would disagree with adding up the crafting ingredients to compute the weight of an anvil. Surely some of the iron is wasted and discarded in the process of shaping the anvil. If not, repeaters, comparators, and brewing stands would all be heavier than three blocks of stone, and the heaviest item in the game would probably be a notch apple. GudamaZarid: Is material discarded? It doesn't seem to be. Otherwise, I could just pick it up and use that material for something else. But... I can't. So all of the iron must be used. So yes, repeaters, comparators, and brewing stands are very heavy. The weight of Notch apple and golden foods are different stories. Please12killme: So the total weight of items Steve could casually lift? GudamaZarid: Class 100 105709.778kg. Capable of easily lifting and swinging around whole two anvils with both hands and moving around normally with full set of gold armor. ((19300 / 9) * (4 + 7 + 8 + 5)) + (((7874 / 9) * 31) * 2) = 2 Anvils and Full set of Gold Armor weight. Please12killme: What did he do with that strength? GudamaZarid: Breaking, digging, punching, or mining. He is mining for ore, fighting hostile mobs, and crafting new blocks and tools by gathering various resources found in the 3 dimensions. Overworld, The Nether, and The End. Please12killme: He has stamina is not notable because normal walking doesn't increase exhaustion but depends on his activity. *Health bar indicates his physical condition and endurance. *Food bar was his "well fed" indicator. *Zero food bar was closest equivalent to malnourishment (also called starvation) which would weaken him. *Exhaustion drains the stamina overtime in real life but it's definitely separate effect for Steve which made him extremely high tolerance to exhaustion. *Mining fatigue effect is the closest equivalent to mining exhaustion. *Weakness effect is the closest equivalent to strength exhaustion. *His stamina equivalent to both the food bar and the health bar. *He won't exhaust as long as his physical condition isn't very low. *He could keep going as long as his physical condition isn't zero. GudamaZarid: However Steve is not necessarily weak in stamina because of rapid depletion of food bar. It's considered to be a downplay and imbalance. Why? simple the time runs differently in Minecraft so basing on in-game food bar depletion time is not an option. Steve already defies alot of things IRL and so his Exhaustion nigh-Immunity should applied to his vitality. (since you can't deny the fact he is active all day and all night, 20 minute Day-night cycle and Phantom attest that) [Attack Speed, Combat Speed, Reaction Speed, Travel Speed, and Flight Speed.] Please12killme: Superhuman travel speed on Horses (Can travel about 14 m/s). GudamaZarid: Subsonic flight speed with the Elytra. *The most efficient flight is at 5.9° down; trading a slightly less-than-optimal glide ratio for a bit more speed. *Maximum groundspeed is at 52° down. (69.5 m/s) *Maximum airspeed is 90° down or up. (The Player falls normally, at 80 m/s) Speed Duncan Geere: Today a chest or two is probably one of the first things you build in a new Minecraft world, and any house worth living in has a dedicated storage area that's organised carefully in a system that only its creator fully understands. GudamaZarid: It's not a regular chest because the chest was 8x denser than Plank. A Minecraft chest is a block that stores items and can contain life. It can be obtained by crafting, or by breaking previously-placed chests, generated chests, or minecarts with chests. The capacity of a chest varies over a wide range, depending on its size. *Small: 1 728 items (w/o Shulker Boxes), 46 656 items (w/ Shulker Boxes) *Large: 3 456 items (w/o Shulker Boxes), 93 312 items (w/ Shulker Boxes) Please12killme: Same capacity as small chest but a shulker box is a block that can store and transport items and can contain life. It special feature unlike other storage units, such as chests, shulker boxes keep their items when broken, which can be retrieved when placed again. GudamaZarid: Steve can hold at most 2368 Shulker Boxes and hold 4 091 904 items. 2368 * (64 * 27) = total items can hold. Unstackable items are non-canon also selection bar/item on selection hotbar is non-canon but the slots of selection hotbar was a storage so it's canon as item storage. Not to be confused with off-hand. Steve can access items/blocks from any slots to his main-hand and off-hand normally. Selection bar/item on selection hotbar is just a gamemechanic and limitation to main-hand in-game. Please12killme: Automatic Shulker Shell multidimensional farm existed in vanilla... what an insane creation. And Shulker shell and Turtle shell? oh boi I'm so excited to wait for shulker armor. Potions Strength Swiftness GudamaZarid: Drinking Strength potions increases his lifting strength 3x in the first level and 6x in the second level. *317 129.33kg in the first level. *634 258.66kg in the second level. GudamaZarid: It also proves Strength effect affects not only striking strength, lifting strength, and sharpness: If you smash the guardian with a splash potion of strength the amount of damage it does with its energy beam will actually increase, this is the only instance in the game in which strength increases the damage done by a non-melee attack. Sword Enchantments GudamaZarid: Diamond Sword with Sharpness V and Sweeping Edge III could kill an Enderdragon about 10 hits (Enderdragon without Regen). Weakness Slowness Poison Harming Regeneration Food Effect Effect Summoning Golem Golem Wither Invisibility Breathing Leaping Vision Healing Resistance Armors Enchantments Foods GudamaZarid: Notch Apple is a special food item that can be eaten and bestows beneficial effects. *Absorption IV (2:00) *Regeneration V (0:30) *Fire Resistance (5:00) *Resistance (5:00) of Undying Trident Masters Speed Elytra Falling ---- Durability Please12killme: In durability he had been nerfed many times at DBF and now show them our research. Please continue. GudamaZarid: *nods and then reads the paper* According to Saikou, the EnderDragon's hitbox dimensions. It is 16 by 14 by 8. Each Block is a meter cube according to WoG, so together it makes 1792 meters cube. Thus making it 1792000000 cc. According to DarkDragonMedeus, the value for vaporizing Iron is 71353.79 joules/cc. see Saikou stated "The Dragon can vaporizes it's body size worth of steel and other material. It's vaporization because the Dragon can destroy large bodies of water without a trace. Pretty it wouldn't happen with Pulverization.". see On gamepedia: The dragon can pass through all blocks, destroying most types. Blocks not destroyed are those that naturally generate on the central End island and those that are intended to be indestructible: Obsidian, End stone, Bedrock, Command Block, Barrier, Iron bars, End portal (block), End portal frame, and End gateway (block). Suffocation cannot be used, as the ender dragon will destroy most blocks it comes into contact with and doesn't take suffocation damage otherwise. In other words: it was confirmed the Ender Dragon is cannot destroy The End made materials. 1792000000*71353.79=127865991680000 joules, Town Level. 30.560705468 kt which is similar to the bomb that hit Hiroshima. Ender Dragon's AP dealt 50% damage to Steve with no armor. ---- Stamina Occupations Achievements/Advancements Feats Crafting Banner Placing Mobs Please12killme: GudamaZarid: Steve builds a country, reshapes mountains, kills a horde of monsters, and kills Ender Dragon, Elder Guardian, Evoker and The Wither). Steve: "I'm just creating... I've never done anything else in my entire life" Note: Incomplete Analysis Battle ... the battle in progress Short Pre Battle completed Base vs Base First Encounter completed Base vs Mid Game completed Long Horn vs Mid Game completed Long Horn vs Late Game completed Pre-Melting vs Late Game progress Melting EoS vs Late Game waiting Updated on: September 4, 2018. Word Count: 2542 Results ... Who are you rooting for? Lucy (Elfen Lied) Steve (Minecraft) Who do you think would win? Lucy (Elfen Lied) Steve (Minecraft) Next Battles Next Battle for Steve? Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack) Kirito (Alicization) Undyne (Undertale) Jesse (Minecraft: Story Mode) Next Battle for Lucy? Shigeo Kageyama (Mob Psycho 100) Akame (Akame ga kill) Gaara (Naruto, 4th Shinobi War Arc) Flandre Scarlet (Touhou) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Season Premiere Category:Davidgumazon Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant